Under The Weather
by Pricat
Summary: Perry has come down with a serious case of the flu and doesn't want anybody to help him but only Doofy can help him and show him he can ask for help if he needs it along with being a good frenemy
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**I know I should be working on my other stories but this idea was inspired after watching The Great Indoors on Youtube and the parts where Perry was walking in the rain and getting rained on made me imaginw Perry catching something but too afraid to admit he's sick as he has to keep doing his agent thing.**

**Anyhoo in this story, Perry is coming down with something and hasn't told anybody he's not feeling too good but on a mission but gets worse but Doofy decides to take care of him and their bond grows stronger.**

**I know my fellow Perry/Doof lovers are gonna eat this up.**

* * *

Perry groaned as it was another day and he wasn't in the mood.

Since defeating Doofy's Rain-Inator the other day, he hadn't been feeling too good but had been resting all night but was feeling like he was coming down with something.

He had been sneezing and feeling light headed and coughing but sighed as he hoped it was nothing serious as he knew Doofy would be bummed if he had to take time off as he was sick.

He then laid his head down on the cushion in his cosy platypus bed as he couldn't bear to do anything today.

He then heard his spy watch go off as he felt his head ache hearing the buzzing sound.

"Okay, Okay I'm coming..." he said weakly.

He then pressed the button on the watch to answer it.

"_Agent P._

_Doof has been very quiet recently._

_We need you to go see what's going on." _he heard Monogram say.

Perry groaned weakly as he left sluggishly getting into the hover car but put Auto-Drive as he was feeling too tired to drive but he was hoping Doof wasn't up to anything evil so he could rest.

He smiled weakly as he arrived at DEI.

But he was staggering as he was feeling delirious and light headed as he then collasped on Doof's doorstep...

* * *

Doof was worried as it was mid afternoon but yet no Perry the Platypus that was really scaring him as the turquise furred male was always on time whether to foil his schemes or to hang out with him but then went to check his doorstep but gasped opening his door finding his frenemy on the doorstep making him worried.

He then bent down and picked him up but saw him shaking in his arms.

He then wondered why his frenemy was like this.

He then placed a hand on Perry's forehead as he understood.

_"Poor Perry..._

_You're very sick._

_Let me check you out._

_Maybe I can help_." he thought going into his home.

He then entered his lab but then got a thermother as he placed it in Perry's bill but after a few moments removed it hearing it beep as he removed it but had a frown on his face.

_"He has a very high fever._

_This isn't very good._

_He needs attention._

_I'll take him to the vet_." he thought.

He then made a phone call hearing Perry coughing.

He felt bad for his frenemy.

He smiled as the vet was giving him an urgent appointment.

"Don't worry Perry.

I'm getting you help right now." he said.

He then went to his car.

But he hoped he'd be okay.


	2. Taking Perry To The Vet

**A/N**

**Here's more and Doofy took Perry to the vet as he has mild pnemonia but with a shot, bed rest and medicine along with love from Doofy, he'll get better.**

**This is meant to be a cute story and not angsty.**

**But I hope people enjoy.**

* * *

Doof was nervous being in the waiting room of the vet's surgery as Perry was in his arms but coughing a lot but he was rubbing his back and whispering soothing things to him.

He was relieved hearing the vet call him as he walked in but the vet was staring at him knowing that the Flynn-Fletchers owned Perry.

"How did you find him?" she asked him.

Perry could sense Doofy squirming at her question.

If he wasn't sick, he'd be enjoying it.

"I-I'm an neighbour.

I found him out cold on the doorstep.

He'll be okay right?" he said.

"Yes, Yes he will.

He has mild pnemonia.

It would've gotten worse if you hadn't brought him here.

But after a shot and a lot of rest and medicine, he'll be back to normal soon." she said.

Doof blushed hearing her say he'd done the right thing as nobody had given him praise before besides Perry but heard him weakly whimper sensing he was about to get a shot but Doof then held his paw as he knew he might try to escape if he found out.

"Don't worry Perry.

It's just a little prick.

I don't want you to be worse.

I care about you a lot.

I'll make you hot chocolate." he whispered.

He then saw streaks of silver tears leaking from his frenemy's closed eyes as he could feel the needle going in his arm but Doof understood knowing shots weren't fun but at least it would help him get better as the vet removed the needle but was wiping away the little bit of blood from the area by putting a band-aid on it so it wouldn't get infected but Doof was paying attention.

The vet was prescibing medicine for his frenemy to help him but Doof understood as he wanted Perry to get better.

He then wrapped him up in his lab coat to keep him warm but swore he saw Perry smile at that.

It made his heart melt seeing that smile.

"Let's go buddy." he whispered leaving along with the medicine.

* * *

Doof smiled sweetly as he parked the car outside D.E.I.

He saw Perry deep asleep with a small smile on his bill as it was cute but he then opened the back door of the car but picked the turquise furred male up gently but was hoping Perry would get better as he then entered his home as he then put Perry down on the couch but went to get a cold compress on his frenemy's forehead as he heard a weak chatter.

"D-Doofy?...

I feel bad." he said weakly.

"Awww I know buddy.

You scared me a while ago.

I thought something had happened.

But it didn't.

You have mild pnemonia according to the vet.

That's why you needed a shot.

But you should rest." he said.

Perry sneezed but Doof smiled.

He handed him a box of Kleenex.

"T-Thanks Doofy." he said dabbing at his bill.

He was tired but yawned.

Doof smiled seeing this.

He saw Perry's hazel eyes close in sleep.

He smiled knowing he was cute.

He then went into the kitchen.


	3. Keeping An Eye On Him

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story.**

**Doofy called Monobrow to tell him Perry is ill and needs time off but Monobrow is annoyed but thinks Doofy is trying to hurt Perry but we all know he wouldn't.**

* * *

Doof then heard Perry's spy watch go off as he was making dinner but was scared knowing that Monogram didn't know Perry was sick but sighed seeing Perry's eyes open as he knew his frenemy needed sleep.

"Go back to sleep Perry.

I'll handle Monobrow." he assured him.

Perry smiled coughing making Monogram nervous.

"_Agent P!_

_What did Doof do to you?" _Monogram asked him.

"Oh yeah blame me for everything!

I didn't do this to him Francis.

For your information, he was lying on my doorstep earlier out cold beside he was sick as a dog and was trying to please you!" he replied.

Monogram and Carl were stunned hearing that.

"_What's wrong with him?_

_If you didn't have anything to do with it?"_ Monogram asked.

"He has mild pnemonia Francis.

The vet had to give him a shot.

She also gave him medicine so I can help him." he said.

Francis was about to speak but Doof hung up on him but took the spy watch off Perry's wrist but the turquise furred male was worried at this.

"I'll give it back to you.

When you're feeling better.

You'd be bugged by Monobrow while resting and you wouldn't be getting better.

I would hate that.

I would miss that." he said.

"Fine.

If you hack into it, I'll kick your butt.

When I'm better..." he said drowsily.

"I promise Perry.

We're frenemies remember?" he said.

Perry was deep asleep hearing this.

But he'd let him sleep.

He could give him medicine in a while.

He knew Francis was jumping to conclusions.

He didn't understand they were friends.

He sighed going into the kitchen.

* * *

Carl knew Monogram was worrying about Perry as he was the agency's best agent but knew Doof wouldn't harm Perry as he knew they were frenemies and that Doof cared about him but just didn't show it a lot but saw Agent L, Perry's partner training as she wondered where her friend was but didn't know he was sick but Carl smiled knowing she could help ease Monogram's worry.

"Agent L?

There's something to know.

Perry isn't feeling too good.

We were wondering if you can help." Carl told her.

Leah smiled knowing that her partner and best platypi friend needed her but it was more to ease Monogram's worry as she was stunned hearing he had pnemonia as she knew what it felt like as she'd had it before.

"Don't worry Carl.

I'll cool Francis down by going.

I was worried about Perry." she said leaving.

Carl saw her leave.

But some of the female agents had overheard that and were making cards and gift baskets for him as they were crushing on him even though he had a girlfriend but didn't talk about her in front of them as he didn't want to hurt their feelings.

She then smiled leaving the O.W.C.A.

* * *

Doof smiled as he was getting the medicine as Perry needed some right now but hoped he'd take it as he wanted him to get better but knew how tempermental his frenemy could be especially when getting shots or taking medicine.

He then heard footsteps as he was worried but heard Leah talking and relxed but saw the dark brown furred female enter but hugged his shoulders as he blushed knowing that Leah was his frenemy too along with Perry.

"Francis doesn't trust me alone with Perry, does he?" he asked.

She shook her head in reply.

"No, No he doesn't.

I know you wouldn't hurt him.

But you know Francis.

I feel bad for Perry.

I've had pnemonia before." she said.

Doof was ciurious hearing this.

"You can help me right?" he said.

"Yes, Yes I can." she answered.

He saw her see he was about to give Perry medicine but knew how Perry felt about taking medicine when he was sick but Doof knew that they needed to get him to take the medicine.

She then saw him making hot chocolate.

She knew that Perry loved hot chocolate.

"Let's use that to get him to take it." she said.

Doof understood her idea.

They then went into the living room.


	4. Tricking Him Into Taking Medicine

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story.**

**Thanks to Toon 92 for reviewing.**

**Doofy and Leah are getting Perry to take his medicine by putting it into his hot chocolate so he wouldn't notice but he is an agent after all but I hope you like.**

* * *

Leah then folowed him into the kitchen as she knew that there was no way in the Tri-State Area Perry was going to take his medicine but knew he loved hot chocolate but she saw that he'd made a hot chocolate mix which had some of Perry's medicine in it but would make it taste like hot chocolate as he was an agent and could tell if it was spiked but Doof hoped that Perry was okay but Leah hoped that her friend would do this.

"Let's do this!" Leah said.

Doof smiled knowing that this could work but was nervous knowing that she and the other female agents had been worried when they'd found out that Perry was ill but she and Doof then entered the living room as they saw him wake up but was still ill.

He smiled weakly seeing the cup of hot chocolate as he loved hot chocolate a lot but had no idea that Doof had mixed some of his medicine into it so he'd take it without getting mad or having to bribe him.

"H-Hey Leah...

Whatcha you doing here?" Perry asked coughing.

She smiled seeing this.

"I came to help Doofy take care of you.

I was worried about you.

Along with the other female agents." she said.

Perry smiled weakly knowing his friends cared about him but was drinking the hot chocolate mix but Leah smiled but hoped her friend didn't get wise to Doofy's little trick.

Doof smiled knowing that Perry didn't know what he was doing.

Leah then saw him put on the Soap Opera Channel but was wearing pyjamas and was making a bowl of popcorn but had wrapped a blanket around him and Perry but Leah was watching anime on her laptop.

She hoped Perry would feel better.

She knew how rough pnemonia can be.

* * *

Doof smiled as he saw Perry deep asleep but admitted he was being cute but had made up a platypus bed in his room for Perry as he would need attention but was hoping he'd get better but knew that he needed rest, medicine and fluids but remembered that he needed love and he would give it to him along with Leah.

He then looked at the watch as it was nearly midnight.

"We should get some sleep." he said.

Leah smiled as she saw him pick up Perry gently.

She then was keeping watch in case any intruders came in.

"It's okay guys go sleep." she told him.

Doof hugged her.

"Thanks Leah.

You're being a big help." he told her.

"You're welcome." she said.

He then went to bed.

She hoped things would be okay.

* * *

Doof was stunned later that morning seeing a muffin basket on the table but knew it was for Perry but Leah smiled knowing one of the female agents had snuck in but left it there along with a card.

"It's okay Leah." he said.

She then was making pancakes for her and Doof.

"I've a feeling more of you and Perry's friends are going to show up." he said.

"Maybe.

But I'll tell them not to bother Perry." she told him.

Doof smiled at her words.

"Maybe just close friends." he replied.

He then went into his room finding Perry still asleep.

He then pickd him up gently but laid him on the sofa.

Leah smiled knowing he'd get better.

She saw the pancakes were ready.

Perry sneezed at this.

"Hey you okay?

Some of our friends brought you gifts." she told him.

"That's good.

I hope they're not too upset.

The female agents are all crushing on me.

Even though I have Roxy." he said weakly.

"I know.

But you should just rest.

We want you to get better." she replied.

Perry nodded as she handed him juice.

"This should help.

Orange juice has Vitamin C in it." she said.

"T-Thanks Leah." he replied coughing.

She had an idea knowing somebody else who could help.

She knew Doof could help Perry.

He knew she was getting Roxy.


	5. Trying To Rest

**A/N**

**Here's more.**

**Thanks to Toon 92 for reviewing.**

**Yeah Perry is very lucky having girl crushing all over him.**

**Roxy's joining them too.**

* * *

Roxy then saw Leah enter the kitchen of Jordon's house as she had been worried about Perry but she listened to the dark brown furred female knew she was feeling scared about her boyfriend but understood.

"You should come see him Roxy.

I bet it would cheer him up." Leah told him.

Roxy knew that a lot of the female agents crushed on her boyfriend but knew he didn't want to hurt their feelings but she had gotten him some flowers and other stuff.

She knew that Doof would be helping Perry as she followed her to D.E.I but saw Perry lying sound asleep on the couch with a blanket wrapped around his body as he was shaking but she then sat on the couch beside him but sne laid her head on the blanket but a weak smile crossed Perry's bill sensing he could sense her in his dreams.

His hazel eyes opened slowly but sneezed as Roxy laughed at him being cute but hugged him.

"Awwww my brave agent is sick!

I know Doofy and Leah are helping you." she said to him.

Perry blushed at his girlfriend's words.

"T-Thanks Roxy." he said weakly.

Leah knew he needed some medicine.

She then went into the kitchen but saw Doofy mixing Perry's medicine into the cup of hot chocolate but she smiled knowing that he'd take it unaware of their trick but it was for his own good.

"Thanks Doofy." she said.

He smiled seeing her leave.

Roxy saw Perry take the mug from her but was drinking it.

Leah smiled after he'd finished drinking.

She then hugged him.

Roxy then went to help Doof.

* * *

Perry was laughing and coughing a lot as the medicine was making him a little unlike himself but was imagining his friends doing all kinds of crazy things but he fell asleep as Doof along with Leah and Roxy entered but were relieved seeing that heart melting smile on Perry's face.

Leah placed a paw on her friend's head but it was still warm.

"The medicine's beginning to work.

I hope he's okay." she whispered.

Doof nodded as he wondered what his frenemy was dreaming about.

But he wanted that smile to stay for a while knowing Perry didn't smile a lot but he was treasuring it but Leah decided to do a little karate but Roxy was sitting on the couch watching TV but Doof knew today was Friday meaning it was his weekend with Vanessa but needed to go shopping.

"You wanna come with me?" he asked Roxy.

She nodded in reply.

"Yes, Yes I do." she said.

Doof then placed another compress on Perry's head to make the fever come down even more but he took a lingering look at his frenemy before leaving.

He knew Leah could help.

* * *

Leah was sitting on the couch eating lunch she'd made herslf but then felt Perry stir as his eyes opened but he still felt terrible but she understood knowing how it felt to have pnemonia but he smiled but coughed slightly knowing his system was still infected.

"Don't worry Perry, you'll bounce back.

But why were you laughing earlier?" she asked.

"I-I was having some funny day dreams.

About you guys doing funny things." he answered.

Leah smiled hearing him say that.

But knew he was a little bored.

She knew he was restless and wanting to train.

But he wasn't back o full health.

He then smiled yawning.

She then went to put her plates away.

But entering, she saw Perry doing a few warm up stretches but staggering as he was still sick and about to start on karate but fell to his knees shivering as the dark brown furred female was worried as she took the fedora off his head.

"L-Leah... I-I'm okay.

Besides I need to train." he said weakly.

"No, No you're not okay.

You're still very sick.

Besides you can train when you're better.

We don't want you to get worse.

You know it's okay to ask for help." she said.

Perry then fell asleep.

She then put him on the couch.

She hoped he'd be okay.

Being an agent had made him tough.

But he needed to know he wasn't alone.

Doof would help.


	6. Feeling Guilty

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and hope people like.**

**Doofy is getting sick too after catching some of Perry's germs but Vanessa and hisv and Perry's friends will hlp him but they haven't told Perry knowing he'd want to help but still recovering.**

**To the reviewer who said this needed spiced up, I hope you're happy.**

* * *

Doof was scared out of his mind coming home finding Perry out cold but he and Roxy were stunned hearing the turquise furred male had been trying to train but he looked a little worse but was trying not to think that way as he cared deeply about him but Leah noticed that Doof wasn't feelug so good either.

"Doofy you should rest.

You look like you're coming down with something." Leah said.

Doof shook his head.

"I can't.

Not when my little frenemy needs me." he said.

Leah saw worry in Roxy's eyes but they knew Perry would pull through this but she was also worried for Doof as she had a feeling he'd caught some of Pery's germs.

She also knew that if he woke up and found out Doof was sick too, he'd want to help and that would make things worse.

"Roxy?

We can't let Perry know.

If he finds out, he might hget worse." Leah told her.

She agreed as Leah looked at her watch.

It was early evening.

* * *

Vanessa noticed that her father's place seemed quiet when it was normally chaotic making her nervous but she entered her father's building but didn't hear any explosions or her Dad yelling at Perry.

It was a little creepy in her opinion.

But her train of thought ended as the elevator pinged and she got out.

She then unlocked the door after nobody had answered the doorbell.

She was stunned entering seeing Perry lying on the couch wearing an ice pack on his head with a dark brown furred female sitting beside him but she growled protectively as she was keeping Perry safe.

"Something is very wrong here." she muttered to herself.

Doof then came out but she noticed he wasn't himself.

"Dad is everything okay?

What's up with Perry?

You didn't do this, did you?" she asked.

"No, No I didn't baby girl.

He's been sick.

He has mild pnemonia." he said.

Vanessa noticed her Dad was tuning blue.

She then got the phone and got her Mom.

"I-I'm fine baby girl." Doof protested.

Charlene then entered a few hours after Vanessa had called but took her ex husband straight to the hospital but Leah knew Perry wasn't going to be happy when he woke up.

She hoped he'd be okay for Perry's sake.

* * *

Vanessa returned to D.E.I later that night but was worried for her Dad but the doctors said he'd be okay but she was staying the night but knew Perry would be scared finding out her Dad had caught mild pnemonia from him but knew that he would be okay but was scared as tears were falling a little making Perry stir a little.

His hazel eyes opened slowly but wondered why Vanessa was crying.

"H-Hey Vanessa...

You okay?" he asked coughing.

"Do I look like I'm okay?

My Dad is in the hospital thanks to you.

He caught mild pnemonia because he was helping you!

I hope you're happy Perry!" she yelled.

Leah saw sadness in her friend's eyes.

That made her mad.

"It's not his fault Vanessa!

At least Perry helps your Dad feel good everyday.

You and everybody else kick him down.

But Perry doesn't.

He cares enough to stay.

Or to return to help your Dad.

All you do is be ashamed of him.

Have you ever told him you love him?" Leah said.

Vanessa then went into her room and slammed the door.

Leah saw streams of tears falling from Perry's eyes.

She knew what Vanessa had said had hurt.

"It's not your fault.

He'll pull through.

He's tough like you.

I'm gonna get you something to drink." she said.

He nodded seeing her leave.

* * *

Charlene was relieved hearing her ex husband would pull through but needed to recover for a while as he had pnemonia germs in his system but she knew he'd want to return to his apartment but would take him there after he was discharged later this afternoon but Vanessa was staying with him for the rest of the weekend but glad she wouldn't be getting any phoe calls from her daughter about her father trying to take over the Tri-State Area.

She hoped Vanesda was okay.

She watched as Doof was asleep.


End file.
